geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Components
Map Components are what the player has to navigate through in order to make it through the level. There are a number of varieties, some which are used as methods of travel, while others are intended to destroy the player on contact. The layout of these make every level unique and of varying difficulty. Blocks Blocks and other surfaces are the most common components and construct the basis of a level. There are many different shapes and sizes. Just about all can be jumped upon and serve as platforms. However, colliding horizontally with a block will destroy the player. In Update 1.6, Destructible blocks were introduced, where colliding into the block from a horizontal direction only would destroy the block. Diagonal slanted blocks were introduced as of Update 1.8, and act as ramps/slopes that a player can slide on without being destroyed. Styles: normal, ground, 3-d ground, machine ground, dark ground, bricks ground, colored ground(All 5 types), icy ground, unique ground(3), 4 2.5-d blocks, grass, still, bricks and block bricks. Hazards Hazards usually introduce difficulty into each level. They will often destroy players if touched in any way. Through the levels in'' Geometry Dash, hazards are introduced in several different forms. 'Spikes' Spikes are the most frequently occurring obstacles and are often jumped over. These obstacles often appear with varying appearance, and can be invisible or transparent. They can also differ in size. Three spikes are sometimes placed in a group to escalate the level of difficulty. They are commonly seen in Time Machine, which includes the most three-spikes out of any official level. They are also majorly found in Cycles. Electrodynamix even include 4 spikes, which the player must jump while at double or triple speed. Spikes can also be different sizes or widths. The color of some of these obstacles can also be changed using the COL1, COL2, COL3 (and so on) options in the level editor. 'Sawblades' Sawblades, which are first encountered in Clutterfunk, are typically larger than common spikes. They automatically rotate in place and can be seen in several different forms as well. The original sawblades cannot be seen at all in a black background, until the level ends or the cube hits it. Transparent sawblades can sometimes be seen with dark backgrounds, commonly used in Electroman Adventures. Each variation has three sizes. The Update 1.9 introduced gear-like sawblades, thick sawblades with customizable colors with C-Obj, and invisible sawblades. There are also short spikes found throughout some levels, including xStep at the first ball section, which resemble sawblades but are stationary. 'Thorns' Thorns are one of the most common hazards in ''Geometry Dash. They are generally long but thin, black, obstacles that are placed between columns of blocks. In official levels, they make appearances throughout the game. They generally came in either a spiky, jagged form or a waving form until Update 1.8, which introduced diagonal thorns at either angle, as well as peaked-thorns. The Update 1.9 introduced block-like thorns which made their first appearance in Blast Processing. Theory of Everything also introduces a kind of thorn resembling creepers or vines. They can have multiple appearances. Update 2.0 introduces animated thorns, much like the monsters themselves. Monsters Monsters (also referred to as donkeys) were introduced in Geometry Dash within Update 2.0. They vary in size, and have animated mouths. These obstacles, similar to the other hazards, kill on impact. The original concept of monsters was to have tongues as shown in the picture, but that was later dropped. Pads and rings Pads and rings influence the direction of travel. Pads only need to be touched to activate their effect, while rings need to be tapped as the player passes over for them to function. There are three variants identical to each. *Yellow pad initiates a jump larger than normal, introduced in Back on Track. *Yellow rings were introduced in Polargeist, and while tapped, it enables a mid-air jump of same size as normal. *Purple pads initiates a jump a little bit smaller than normal. They are formally introduced in Theory of Everything (It was also found while getting the last secret coin in Can't Let Go) *Purple rings initiates a small jump. They are introduced in Theory of Everything (The very first purple ring is introduced in Time Machine while taking the third coin). *Blue pads and rings change the direction of gravity, formally introduced in xStep (Both were also found when getting the first coin in Back On Track and the third one in Polargeist.) *Green rings change the direction of gravity and provide some upward momentum afterward, introduced in Deadlocked. **The design of these rings are subtly different. If you look closely, the outer ring is divided into four segments. **This is the only ring color not to have a pad equivalent (as a pad equivalent on the ground will result in a crash). **Creators had achieved a similar effect by placing a purple or yellow ring inside a gravity portal (allowing the player to jump immediately after switching gravity).The green color is literally just blue and yellow mixed together with both effects. Although these components are often part of completing a level, they can be positioned in such a way that redirects the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. In some online levels and official levels, there will be crosses showing which jump rings not to jump on but sometimes, these crosses can sometimes trick you. In Theory of Everything 2, one of the crosses lead to a secret coin. Portals For the complete article, see 'Portals'. Portals can modify the way the icon interacts with the level, and can force the cube to assume another form, such as the ship, gravity ball, UFO, dart, and robot. They vary into two different types: Form portals, which changes the form of the player, or manipulation portal, which changes how the player interacts with the level. They can also change its speed, size, direction of gravity, and mirror the screen. The Update 1.8 introduced dual portals, which creates a clone of the player. These objects are often expertly placed in correlation with the background soundtrack. On most occasions, the background and ground color also change with the icon. Update 2.0 introduced the teleportation portals, where the player enters a blue portal and exits an orange portal in another location. Cosmetics and effects A number of components are purely cosmetic, or may have effects applied to them. Others may be used as markers to identify routes or hazards (punctuation marks, crosses, arrow signs, etc). Physical objects can cycle through colours and complete visibility, which may also be distracting to gameplay. In contrast, what may look like physical objects can also be background objects, which may again fool the player, for example, fake spikes and thorns. Blast Processing introduced a new effect, giving blocks a three-dimensional appearance. This, in no way, affects the gameplay. Geometrical Dominator introduced moving obstacles, giving the players lesser time to react, and in some cases confusing them. Background and transition The background can change color as a way to create a more vibrant gameplay experience. Other map components can enter and leave the screen, not physically affecting anything, as further visual enhancement, but may reduce the amount of time the player has to react to their entry. With Update 2.0, infinite color channels were introduced and the player can use them as convenience to change colors of the background and transition. Custom text can be placed in the level. A second ground colour was also introduced, along with the option to choose from 12 different fonts for the attempt counter and in-level text. As of 2.01, the text glitch has been fixed. Gallery Block.png|Block Spike.png|Spike Thorns.png|Thorns Saw.png|Saw Monster.png|Monster Category:Level Elements